


Sort It Out (The Random Nomad RomCom Story)

by navaan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America Vol. 1(1968), Early in Canon, Eventual Romance, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Illustrated, Iron Man Vol. 1 (1968), M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nomad Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Secret Identity, Tony Stark is a Damsel in Distress, honestly just an excuse to be super cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: After he discovers that a high ranking government official is the leader of the terrorist organization known as the Secret Empire, Steve Rogers decides to give up being Captain America. (Captain America Vol. 1 #180). Now he tries to find out what else to do with himself.Picking up a new hero identity and keeping in touch with the man he's had a bit of a crush on since he met him, leaves a lot to work out.





	Sort It Out (The Random Nomad RomCom Story)

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the [The Superhusbands Aluminum Anniversary Anthology](http://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/1799801.html). It's a digital zine that has around **600 pages(!!!)** of Steve/Tony art and fic. **Downloading is free!** It's amazing how much talent this fandom can bring together!
> 
> Please share the [release post](https://stevetonystudios.tumblr.com/post/165573788687/sa3-release) if you're on tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> [The download page is here.](https://stevetonystudios.itch.io/sa3-anthology)
> 
>  
> 
> The talented [MassiveSpaceWren](http://massivespacewren.tumblr.com/) made art for the fic that you can see in the anthology and that is embedded here in the story. Please leave her some feedback too! Thank you so much for working with me Wren and for the beautiful art! It turned out so well. 
> 
> A big thank you also goes to [jehane18](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jehane18) for beta reading and helping me to punch this story into shape before the deadline! Thank you so much! I'm very grateful for your quick jumping in. ♥♥♥ All remaining mistakes are mine, of course.

"I'm sorry," he said. His hands were still busy stacking his possessions into boxes. "I'll pack everything and pick it up as soon as I know where I'm permanently staying." Right now he hadn’t decided where that would be. He couldn't go on crashing at Sam's office forever and he wasn't sure it was fair to Sharon to barge right back into her life now that he had no idea what he wanted to do with his own.

She would always hold a special place in his heart, but things between them were still complicated. And right now his own path wasn't entirely clear to him and he hadn’t worked out yet, if that meant fewer complications - or more. Captain America had been a public image, a beloved symbol. And now that he had finally decided that he couldn’t go on carrying the shield, he was Steve Rogers - man without a plan for the future. The crux of it was that Steve Rogers hadn’t been just Steve Rogers even once since Project Rebirth - and the  future he’d imagined for himself _before_ the serum was something he couldn’t even clearly remember. After all he had ended up living in a future that he shouldn’t have been part of.

Having his path divorced from the notion of Captain America hadn’t been part of his plan.

This was new.

This was a big step.

And he had no idea at all where it would lead him.

He only knew he had too many doubts to be Captain America any longer.

For the first time he realized that perhaps he’d never really tried to simply be Steve, because Steve had always been that scrawny, sickly guy from Brooklyn who hadn’t been good enough to make it as an artist and not strong enough to get in the army. But that had been _before_. He could be himself now.

He stopped his packing and took a moment to look at the framed picture of the Avengers on his bedside table, before he picked it up and shoved it into a box with his other things. This New York mansion had been his home so often as Captain America, but he had to find a place for himself now. For Steve.

Iron Man was watching him from the doorway and Steve always wondered how a man in a suit of armor could move around so naturally in full body metal covering. Even now - arms folded in front of his chest and one leg pulled slightly up, foot against the wall - he looked like a man more than a pilot in suit of armor. It was so strange that he looked at the red and gold mask and only saw a friend. His best friend.

“We’ll miss you. Won’t be the same without you, Cap,” Iron Man said to him as if he was reading his thoughts.

He swallowed and steeled himself. “Not Cap anymore. I’ll miss you too, Shellhead. You and the Avengers. But this is something I have to do.”

Iron Man nodded. “I won’t pretend I believe you’ll never come back,” he said, contradicting the nod. “You’re the hero type and you’ll always have a home here with us.”

“I know.” For the first time he faltered, remembering the first years here. And there was one person here he felt particularly grateful to. He wished that by now he’d managed to work up the courage to call Tony his friend at least - when his interest in the man inappropriately ran a little deeper than that. He never acted nervous around the Avengers’ benefactor and friend, but he got tongue tied and flustered, whenever the man was around. Of course, he knew why that was too. Even now the thought of Tony made a warmth rise in his chest that was unmistakable. Once upon a time Steve Rogers wouldn’t have had a chance to even meet someone like Tony with his Hollywood actor smile and all the money at the bank. Then suddenly he woke up years in the future and shared a home with one of the richest and most attractive men he’d ever met. He still remembered his sweaty palms the first time Tony had sauntered down the steps of the mansion and smiled at him - and his on shock when he’d realized that openly dating a man was possible now.

But how did you ask out a man who just needed to smile at someone to get their attention?

Steve had realized early on that there could be nothing between them. His own status as Captain America and Tony’s status as Iron Man’s boss and the team’s benefactor made it awkward for him to even entertain the thought,

His love life was messy enough as it was.

And, yet, his thoughts wandered there every time he thought of Tony.

Iron Man shifted, still waiting for him to say something. He tried to smile: “Tell Tony ‘thank you’ for me. I’m grateful he gave me a home when I needed it. I’m grateful for everything.”

“That sounds final. You’ve lived here on and off,” Iron Man said and shrugged. He sounded - flat, unemotional. That wasn’t like him. Even with the armor’s voice changer he never sounded like a machine, but like a passionate human being. “You really think you won’t be back, don’t you?”

“I don’t think I will be. Not as Captain America in any case. I’ll come by as Steve, if I can. We’re still friends.” He sighed. “I _will_ miss you, Iron Man. All of you Avengers. And Jarvis and Tony. But it’s time to move on.”

“Best of luck,” Iron Man said with a tight nod. “The world will always need Captain America, my friend, make no mistake.”

“It has the Avengers. And I need to figure this out first. Normal life.” He admitted, it was harder to walk away from the shield than the identity. The shield had been like an extension of his self and fighting without it would be unthinkable... He shook his head at the silliness. He wasn’t going to fight anymore. But Steve could not be a symbol for something he didn’t 100% believe in. Right now, Steve wasn’t sure he believed in where this country was going.

His faith in everything he had fought for had been shaken. If America as the kind of country where high ranking government officials could secretly be part of subversive organizations that went against everything this nation stood for, how could Steve go on serving it? Steve had not fought so hard for his beliefs to let anyone betray the American people.

“Don’t sulk too much,” Iron Man told him and left him to his packing then. Only when Steve was about to leave did he turn up at the door with Jarvis. “This is from, Mr. Stark.” He handed him a folded piece of paper. Steve looked at him quizzically, but Iron Man only clapped him on the shoulder and turned to walk away. It was such an abrupt goodbye that it left Steve with the feeling that Iron Man needed time to cope with Captain America’s stepping down, too.

Boy, he was already missing his friend.

And he had really hoped to see Tony one last time, so he could say his goodbye in person, but the man had made himself scarce around the Mansion recently. Steve hoped he would see him again regardless.

With some finality he smiled at Jarvis and walked out of Avengers Mansion - a civilian in jeans and a plain button down shirt.

His own man.

Before he walked out the gates onto the streets of New York and left all of this behind for good, he opened Tony’s note.

“Captain America, Avenger or Steve Rogers - you’re always welcome here. Don’t be a stranger.” A phone number was scribbled beneath and then the elegant bows of Tony’s signature.

He smiled.

At least he hadn’t lost the friendship of his one time benefactor and friend.

And who knew? Civilian Steve Rogers might even ask Tony Stark out to dinner for a talk, when he’d figured out what to do with his life. He’d always liked the man’s company, but maybe he would be less tongue tied now that they were both just normal men.

* * *

Sam respected Steve’s decision, but he didn’t really understand it. Cap and Falcon had been a good team. Sharon seemed to be the only person who believed he could build a life away from it all and retire for good. So Steve spent most of his time with her. Maybe now that he had gone beyond the uniform and shield things between them could be different. Until he found himself stopping a robbery on the second day, he thought it was easy to be a retired hero.

“I understand Spider-Man much better now,” he muttered and Sharon sighed.

“You will need to hold back if you really want to be just Steve Rogers.” And the way she looked at him said: “And here we go again.”

He nodded, but knew he was frowning. They both knew that Captain America or not, Steve Rogers could not just stand by when he could help.

“Make it your job,” Sharon suggested. “We can find you a job where you can help people in other ways.”

He pondered that.

His options were clearer to him now, but something was lacking.

His hand itched to reach for a shield that wasn’t there.

He would get used to it at some point.

* * *

By the end of the week the “Golden Archer” had threatened his new life and threatened to reveal his secret and hurt his friends. By the time he revealed himself to be Hawkeye, he had made a whole new point.

Steve didn’t _need_ to be Captain America to be hero.

“Did that really not occur to you?” Hawkeye asked.

“No,” he said truthfully. Being a hero had always been tied to his duty. “I think I wanted to try normal for at least a while.”

“You had a week. Now stop sulking. You’re always you and you always will be,” Hawkeye said earnestly. There was some of the old admiration in the timbre, but he was trying to be a good friend. “You’ll never _not_ be a hero, whoever you choose to be.”

And suddenly his path was clear.

A new costumed identity. One that he could choose and mold himself. It sounded like something he wanted to explore.

Sharon sighed heavily as soon as he mentioned it. “So much for normal life,” she said and looked at him sadly. The gap between them seemed to be growing wider every day.

Things had always been complicated. It seemed that once again things weren’t really working out whatever path he chose for himself. Not for his relationships. But this was him striking out on his own in a way he hadn’t ever tried before. And he wanted to know what it would be like. He wondered what Iron Man would say, or Thor, or even Janet - and then he remembered Tony’s phone number on a slip of paper that he’d kept in his wallet like a precious token to be used at the right time.

It seemed like the perfect time.

Just yesterday he’s seen a picture of Tony in the papers and the memory of him in his tailored tuxedo had stayed with him through the day.

Before he could get too nervous and think better of it, he dialed the number and let it ring three times. Then he thought how ridiculous this was. Tony was a busy man. He was not going to pick up himself, because he was in a meeting or...

"Stark," the familiar, warm voice said from the other end of the line.

Startled, he blurted out: "Tony?"

"Yes. Steve? Is that you?"

His throat went dry. "Glad you still recognize the voice?"

Tony laughed, such a perfect warm and happy sound. "Who could forget? You haven’t been gone that long."

Oh, of course. "Yeah, I’ve been told Captain America leaves and impression. Just Steve Rogers calling, though."

Tony's end of the line went quiet, but then he said: "You’re memorable, Steve. How is civilian life treating you?"

"Don't sound so amused. Someone like you has never even heard of normal life," he joked. "You have the shiniest bodyguard on earth and house some of the most remarkable heroes the world has ever seen. That's not normal."

"No," Tony agreed. "But we're not talking about me."

He _had_ called to talk about himself, to make sure there was still a part of that old life that belonged to Steve as much as it had belonged to Cap. "It's a work in progress," he admitted. "I'm... I never realized that I never really _lived_ this life. I only fought for it."

"You sound wistful?"

"I've never had time to figure this out." It was so strange to tell this to Tony instead of any of his hero friends.

"Iron Man was worried about you."

"Shellhead is a worry wart. Don’t listen to him. Or, actually listen to him. He probably ended up like that because he has this boss who gets into trouble all the time. Must make him paranoid."

"Ah, I see. Your plan is to take up stand-up comedy." Tony chuckled. “Not sure it’s a good fit.”

Steve laughed. "Do you want to meet up sometime? I may have figured out what normal is supposed to look like by then. Maybe I can teach you?" The words came out in a bit of a rush. He was just making a joke and trying to keep in touch with Tony.

His heart beat a little bit faster and suddenly he had no idea what to do with his hands. It was a blessing that Tony couldn’t see him. Nervous Captain America was probably not what he was envisioning.

He wasn't asking for a date. He wasn't.

Although, of course, he was.

But Tony wouldn't know it.

How could Tony know it? Steve had decided so long ago that there could be nothing between them, because all complications would have too great an impact on the Avengers and Tony. And Steve had not yet convinced himself it was a better idea now than it had been before. Tony still looked at him as Captain America, but things were slowly changing.

If he was patient, maybe there was a chance now?

"Yes," the voice on the other end of the line said warmly. "Any time you want. Tell me where you want to go and I'll be there."

They both knew Tony was too busy to make any promises like that with any kind of certainty. In his years with Iron Man and the Avengers Steve had learned how erratic Tony's schedule could be - how often he'd not turn up for dates or meetings, because other things came between him and whatever appointment had been set up. It was just the way his life worked.

But the thought counted and Steve’s felt butterflies rise in his stomach anyway.

"I'll hold you to that," he said warmly. "Thanks for... For everything. Tell Iron Man to keep the team in shape."

"He says Jarvis has taken over as drill sergeant."

It was just the tiniest joke and yet this felt like what normal life should be all about. Joking with a friend, feeling nervous about asking for a real dinner date. _Perhaps I am learning_ , he thought wryly. _Perhaps next time I can just ask him out._

When he put down the phone he looked at the fabric and thread that was lying on the bed and at all the drawings he'd made of possible new costume designs.

"Let's see how far I can go without Captain America," he said out loud to the empty room.

* * *

He wondered how many other heroes actually sat down and used needle and thread to put together their new disguises. Not everyone was Janet Van Dyne after all, but there was a need for secrecy that made it hard to just custom order. He'd mended his clothes himself most of his life, and had made do with what was available when he was trapped behind enemy lines. But this was the first time that he’d actually put together a wearable disguise. Now watching himself in the mirror he wondered what people would think of this new hero in his self-made costume.

The colors, midnight blue and yellow, were different enough to set him apart from his former identity and allow him to be remembered by his new name. 

Nomad.

After his recent crisis the new name held significance for him. No longer was he out there doing this as Captain America, but he was out there now like the other heroes: Because he was a hero and wanted to help where he was needed.

* * *

The first time Nomad ended up on TV people didn't know what to make of him at all. The Serpent Society didn't either. Which was lucky, because Steve had to get used to a new style of fighting, and discovered the downsides of having a self-made costume.

"A lot of sewing in your future," Sharon commented, when she saw the tear in the fabric. She sounded pleased.

"That won't stop me from going out and do my part."

She laughed. "The way you look in that I'm surprised you can go anywhere at all without being accosted."

"What’s wrong with it?"

She poked his chest right where his skin was showing. "Is this for distraction?"

He huffed. "I'm not a fashion designer."

Sharon laughed. "So you took this from Falcon's design?"

"Seemed to work for him," he said with a frown. People had always stared at Captain America. Perhaps he should have thought of that when making his new costume. "Is it too flashy?"

Sharon laughed so hard she had to hold her sides.

* * *

He followed Viper to the west coast, where she and her Serpent Society launched an attack on an office building. Suit wearing men and women were running out in panic after the shooting started. Not wasting any time, Steve swung himself in through one of the shattered windows.

Right at this moment, he felt ridiculous with the cape billowing behind him, but there was no time for second thoughts now. And his big entrance caught the room’s attention immediately.

"You again!" Copperhead hissed at him. Only then did Steve realize who it was being held hostage across the room.

Tony was on his knees, a dark briefcase at his side. So far he looked unharmed.

"Get rid of Stark," Viper said and she too was holding a briefcase, "and take care of this clown. Quickly. The last thing we need is a certain Avenger bursting in on our escape now."

Roughly pulling Tony up by his arm, Copperhead pushed him towards one of the shattered windows. "Learn how to fly like your red and gold friend," he hissed.

Steve tried to catch Tony's eyes, but realized with a sudden pang of regret, that Tony had no idea that Nomad was Steve. He was just a new costumed hero to Tony - and there was no trusted shield at his side to be flung at the villain holding his friend in a dangerous situation. 

Tony kept a white knuckled grip on his briefcase as he stumbled towards the edge. Anger shone from his blue eyes with surprisingly uncowed intensity.

Steve made his move just before Tony stumble backwards. He dove over a table to push Copperhead to the ground. Shots were fired in their direction - Copperhead’s allies apparently not caring who got hurt in this fight. He was there before Tony could fall, took hold of his waist and toppled them out of the window into free fall. Tony made no sound, while Steve broke their fall with a grappling hook. They dangled there for only a moment, but Tony - still surprisingly calm in the face of this sudden turn of events - stared at him intensely, as if he was trying to see through the mask.

"You're Nomad," Tony said with a surprised expression. Steve tried to turn his face away, tried to not give Tony a good look at his eyes. Right now he really didn't want to be found out. It was really not the best time to explain.

With a practiced deep voice he mumbled: "Yes, Mr. Stark. I hope Iron Man will forgive me for doing his job."

"Hmm, Tony said as if something about that had him miffed. Steve hoped he wasn't going to be angry at Iron Man for not having been there in time.

With a flick of the writs Steve released the grapple. Close to the ground as they were now, they were in freefall for only a moment. Then the ground came up to meet them and Steve caught his own weight and Tony's easily.

"Quite the save," Tony said when Steve let him get to his feet. "Thank you." He brushed some dust or glass shards from his hair and his suit jacket. But his eyes seemed to be glued to what was visible of Steve's chest.

Flustered, Steve cleared his throat and said carefully: "I'm glad nothing happened to you. Be safe."

Shaking himself from the spell Tony's eyes snapped up to meet his for a moment, taking him in for the first time and Steve could only stare back. He'd seen want before and interest. He knew people reacted to his body.

Yet _Tony_ had never before stared at him with such open interest and a spike of desire. As he became aware of his own staring he shook his head and his cheeks turned pink. "Sorry," he mumbled equally flustered. "Thank you, Nomad."

Not sure what to say or do that wouldn't give him away, he nodded and said: "I mean it. Stay safe." Then he turned to pursue Viper and her thugs on foot, leaving a slightly embarrassed, but unharmed Tony standing alone on the sidewalk.

His own cheeks weren’t red from the exertion, he knew.

* * *

It was entirely by accident that he ended up saving Tony again not a day later. Or it was not as much an accident as an unplanned opportunity. He _had_ traveled to New York to see Iron Man after all, but somehow ended up jumping out of a window again to escape a burning office with a slightly dazed Tony in his arms.

Tony, who had been drugged or knocked out, was coughing slightly as he peered up at him.

"Are you alright?" Steve said and felt sillier than ever to be using his deeper and terribly fake "Nomad" voice. "Where is Iron Man?"

"You again?" Tony whispered, pushing the words out against his scratchy throat. "You're collecting favors?"

Steve’s eyes widened. "What kind of life are you living that you think that's what this is?"

His heart was beating slightly faster than normal. It was a rare thing for him to even break a sweat, so he was painfully aware that this was not about the physical strain of jumping from a window but about the fact that he had never really been _this_ close to Tony. He swallowed, made sure the slightly shaky man could hold himself safely on his own two feet. A medic was heading their way, too. Tony would be safe.

"No," Tony said and waved the medic away.

"You should really..."

"You keep turning up asking about Iron Man," he said and he seemed unsteady, but focused. That was a good sign. No concussion.

He cleared his throat. "I'm glad you're safe," he said and felt like a liar, when he immediately moved again to get away. Leaving Tony standing on sidewalks was becoming a habit.

"Thank you," Tony called after him. Steve turned around.

Steve needed to go. His new identity wasn't established enough yet to risk problems with the local police and Tony had a way of getting under his skin.

Even worse, Steve hated feeling like he was leading Tony on by keeping his identity a secret and at the same time he enjoyed the freedom his secret afforded him. _Never_ would Tony have looked at Captain America with open interest like he’d shown for Nomad. It made it easier to… flirt.

He nodded and felt Tony's eyes rest on him with curiosity shining from their depths. "It's always my pleasure, Mr. Stark. I don't want anything to happen to you." He gave a two fingered salute, before turning away to flee the scene.

Suddenly he missed the cape. It would have made his flight more dramatic. But a few days ago, Steve's cape had ripped and he had done away with it all together, because as dramatic and mysterious as it had looked in the mirror it had seriously cramped his fighting style. Now he couldn't help but wonder, where Tony's eyes lingered with Steve's back turned.

His cheeks were hot even pondering the thought.

* * *

For two days he thought about why it felt different when he spoke to Tony as Nomad until he figured it out. Steve was free to flirt as Nomad in a way that Steve Rogers couldn't, because whatever Steve did - he was always going to be "Cap" to the people who had known him as an Avenger. While he wanted to build up the courage to pursue something with someone who was as suave and attractive as Tony Stark, he wasn't at all sure Tony would ever see past the guise of Captain America. Would he really be interested in Steve?

But Nomad... Nomad already held Tony's interest. Perhaps, Steve surmised he could work up the courage to ask Tony to spend some time with him in the mask - and _then_ reveal it had been him all along when they had discovered some mutual grounds for something more.

"We're friends," Tony had said on the phone more than a week ago and Steve hadn’t dared picking up the phone since then. "Just let me know if you need something. Iron Man worries about you too. All of us do."

Friend.

He wanted to be more than a friend.

Maybe.

If Tony _was_ interested.  

If not, he swore to himself, he would give up. Then he'd gladly be a friend and nothing more.

* * *

Iron Man came by to check on him, and let him know he was needed. He sounded angrier than before, nervous and tense. "Make up your mind, Cap. We do need you. You're the greatest hero of them all."

Steve shrugged. "It's not that," he said. "Right now I'm trying to find out what I want to do, okay? Long term."

"With Sharon?"

He frowned. "That is private business."

The words came out much harsher than he intended. But he wasn't ready to tell his friend that he had recently started to think about Tony Stark too much. After all Tony was Iron Man's boss and he had never really begun to figure out what their exact relationship was beyond the obvious one of employer and bodyguard. Giving someone the power of an Iron Man suit to wield as freely as Iron Man was allowed to must involve some deep trust. Sometimes Steve had even suspected Iron Man and Tony Stark were working on the armor together, gosh, for sometime he had suspected it might even be Tony in the armor, but there was something too seamless in the way the two talked about each other so naturally. And as his bodyguard there had simply been too many occasions when Tony and Iron Man appeared together.

"It is your private business," Iron Man agreed tightly. "Good luck." He stood up and got ready to simply jet out the window like that was just something you did.

"I'm sorry. It's not that I don't want to talk to you, shellhead. Just right now..."

"Much to think about," Iron Man nodded. "Especially with all these boys trying to pick up the mantle."

He startled. "What?"

"The guys who are picking up as Cap. There are a couple across the country - trying to be the next you."

He stared.

"And then there is this... Nomad. Not sure what his deal is, but he seems to be doing some good at least."

His throat was dry. He knew Sam and Clint and others had talked about how someone would come along to take the name and colors of Cap and build something on it, but this seemed sudden and worrying. But at least Iron Man didn't see Nomad as a threat That counted for something. Had Tony told him all about their encounters?.

"I heard about Nomad," he said carefully.

Iron Man shrugged. "Not sure if he wants to be an Avenger or if he wants my job, but he seems to be close by whenever Mr. Stark gets in trouble lately."

"Has Tony..." _...said anything?_

"Tony is fine." Iron Man clapped him on the shoulder. "Think about things, Cap. We need you. The real deal. Only one Cap."

And with this parting shot, he activated his jet boots and swung himself out of the opened window, but hovered outside for a second. "Call, Mr. Stark back. He has been trying to reach you for a couple of days."

Before Steve could say anything to that he was nothing but a red and gold streak on the horizon.

* * *

Next time Nomad ended up barging in on Stark International business Tony wasn't even there. Steve himself was only there because he had been following a new masked evil-doer who had crossed his path a few days ago by accident. He _wasn't_ keeping track of Tony. Most of the time they weren't even in the same city these days.

"Thanks," Mrs. Arbogast said when she watched the man being carted off by the police. "There is never a quiet day around here."

"I noticed," Steve said wryly, his voice slipping a little closer to his own voice than was safe. He cleared his throat and straightened himself. Across from them Pepper Potts was telling the police exactly how Nomad had assisted them in the recent incident.

One of the officers looked at him warily and then nodded.

It was a slow path to being accepted as an established hero. For the first time he really wondered how hard it must be for some of the X-kids.

He was about to refuse the older woman's offer to stay around to wait for "Mr. Stark", when Tony's car held in front of the building. He jumped out. "Pepper? Is everything alright? Did anyone get hurt?"

Pepper shook her head, and Tony spotted Nomad standing close to his secretary. His eyes were glued to Steve's stomach, then the strip of flesh visible of his chest and then he shook himself to meet his eyes. Steve’s breath got caught in his throat when he noticed and thought about what it meant.

It only made his heart beat faster, when Tony stepped up to him. "Nomad. Again." He smiled. "You really aren't collecting favors?"

"No, Mr. Stark. I'm just trying to help. I only tried to stop a crime."

"How admirable." They words could have been mocking, but the tone was honest and grateful.

"I should warn you that someone behind this unfortunate young man’s plans to stage similar attacks on your Seattle and West Coast holdings."

"I'm aware. In fact Iron Man just stopped another attack a few hours ago and that’s why I rushed over here..."

"Oh," Steve said, breathless. "Iron Man is on top of his game."

"Most of the time. But we both appreciate the help. Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if someone got hurt here today." Tony's smile was honest and warm.

It made him fidget a little, but he nodded.

"I... You... Is there nothing I can do to thank you?" Tony asked and he too sounded slightly out of his depth.

A hundred possible answers ran through Steve’s mind in a second, but what came out of his mouth was: "Yes."

Tony nodded. "Name it."

He leaned forward a bit, careful not to startle Tony. He knew the man often kept his distance from others like he was afraid to be touched. Bringing his mouth as close to Tony's ear as he dared, he whispered: "Meet me. Meet me on the roof, here. Tonight."

His cheeks did not burn. He hoped that with what little was visible under the mask he was keeping a straight face. Tony's eyes widened and he looked startled and he licked his lips nervously.

"You can tell Iron Man, where you are," Steve suggested immediately. "I'm not trying to set you up."

"I didn't think you were." Tony laughed. "Iron Man will know where I am, but I'll be there." He turned to walk away - towards Pepper and the officers, probably to get a feel of the situation, but Steve's hand shot out to hold him back.

Tony stilled as Steve touched him, and he looked up at Steve.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Mr. Stark." Nomad’s deep voice sounded all wrong in his own ears.

But Tony's excited smile seemed completely _right_. "Tony," he said softly. "Call me Tony."

Nodding, Steve let go of his fingers and let him walk away in the knowledge that they'd meet again soon. He slipped away quietly and without anyone noticing.

* * *

Steve Rogers was nothing if not a strategist.

Whether battle or task - he always had a plan.

So he wasn't exactly surprised at himself when he spent the rest of the day getting supplies and planning how his meeting with Tony was supposed to go. He ended up swinging to the roof of the Stark Industries plant with a thick blanket and a picnic basket. He felt silly spreading out the blanket without anyone there but himself.

Nervously he sat down beside the basket and tried to pass the time watching the night sky. He seriously regretted his own need for mystery. He could have given a time.

Of course, busy Tony Stark might have outright refused him then.

But now here he was, not sure when to expect Tony.

Perhaps the man had long since thought better of this and wasn't going to come at all.

With wide eyes he saw Iron Man speed across the darkening sky and land somewhere on the company grounds. Did this mean Tony was inside the building still and just finishing up? Had he called Iron Man to be on standby in case Nomad turned out to be threat after all?

Steve tried to sit calmly and patiently.

Tony had promised he'd be there.

He’d be there.

And Steve had seen his _interest_. In his mind he was already thinking about how and when it would be best to break it to him that he was Steve. Subterfuge had never been his way, and he did not want to lead Tony on for too long.

But he wanted to know, if Tony could like him as the person he was when he wasn't Captain America. Too many relationships and friendships had suffered because his duty had always come first, but also because people had expected him to be the noble hero, always. He thought of how things with Sharon had ended, quietly, because he hadn't been able to commit to her fully. But perhaps that had gone both ways.

And there was no guarantee that it would be different with Tony.

Not for Steve Rogers.

The heavy metal door was pushed open and by now Steve half expected it to be Iron Man, sent up here to send him on his way. He turned, but it was Tony, his suit slightly rumpled, but with perfectly brushed hair and straightened tie.

"Hello," he said and closed the door as quietly as possible.

"Hi, _Tony_."

Tony stopped at the door and in the light of the lamp above the door Steve could see him perfectly. One of his eyebrows had risen right into his hairline.

Steve tried to smile. Nomad was not Captain America, but he was not going to show how nervous he was any more that Cap ever had.

"I wasn't sure I understood correctly," Tony admitted as he came closer. "And I'm not sure I know you well enough to..."

"I don't expect anything more than talking," he said reassuringly. "At least as long as your life, your friends and your property aren’t in danger.."

"It's usually all three." He shouldn't sound so resigned to that fact..

"Is that why you employ Iron Man?"

"Ah," Tony said. He had reached the blanket and threw a look at the picnic basket. "This isn't a job interview, is it? I leave that to the human resources people most of the time."

"No," Steve said. "Iron Man is one of the best. He's an Avenger of the first hour."

"A fan?" Tony let himself down on his knees and then moved around until he sat comfortably. In his business suit he looked out of place here and Steve wondered if Iron Man was somewhere close by watching them to ensure Tony’s safety. If he was this probably looked like the strangest picnic date in history.

Realizing that Tony was waiting for an answer, Steve shrugged his shoulders. "He's something. So are you."

"Wow," Tony said and grinned at him. "That was corny. You move fast."

He laughed. After all he'd known Tony for a few years now. Only Tony had no idea, of course.

He started unpacking some sandwiches he'd brought and then some plastic cups and a bottle of cider, because the only other thing he’d had in his fridge when he’d rushed home were cans of soda.

"And you come prepared," Tony said, smiling softly.

"Too forward?"

Tony shrugged. "New, I'd say. I can't say I ever did this before."

"I'd asked you for a fancy date at an even fancier restaurant. But the mask would have drawn attention."

He pushed a cup with some apple cider at Tony.

"Not sure the mask would have been what'd cause a stir. No champagne?" Tony sounded amused. His eyes had wandered to the strip of stomach that was left exposed.

"I'm on the job," he quipped. Then he looked down as if he wanted to check what Tony was staring at, very conscious of the way Tony was taking in every detail of him.

"Oh," Tony said grinning. His eyes were twinkling with mirth and Steve wasn't sure he had ever before seen that. Tony tended to make jovial jokes around Jarvis when he was caught in the kitchen, but these moment were rare. "So this is a work thing? Am I a friend from work, Mr. Nomad?"

Steve nearly choked on his cider. "Nomad," he croaked, his voice maybe not as deep and resonating as it was supposed to be. “Just Nomad.”

"So we are on a first name basis now?"

"You're laughing at me."

Tony right out laughed at that, happy and open, but also a little breathless. "No, but this is the strangest date I've ever been on."

"For me too," Steve admitted, glad that he could be truthful about something. "I really like talking to you."

"We haven't talked very much at all."

"I know."

And just like that they were sitting on a blanket in the middle of a roof, staring at each other. It should have been awkward, but suddenly it was comfortable. Even the silence was just comfortable.

Tony smiled and put down the cup.

It felt like the perfect moment, too perfect and too soon. But then it wasn't soon at all. He'd known Tony for so long. He leaned forward, swallowed, realized he _was_ moving too fast - and that was something he did in relationships that didn't always turn out so well.

He shouldn’t.

But Tony was staring at his lips, focused and thoughtful. He was _licking_ his own lips in an unconscious gesture. And _Tony's_ lips looked soft and so very kissable and now wet. He wanted to _taste_ them. Something _Steve_ would never have dared to even think.

He was Nomad now.

He could flirt.

He could be mysterious and roguish. That was the point of this, wasn't it? The new mask? He could be a different man. Couldn't he?

But was that what he wanted?

And consciously or not, Tony was leaning forward too. Suddenly they were too close and he could feel Tony’s breath tickling his skin. Their mouths were getting closer and closer.

Nomad or not, though. He was still Steve. He had to do this the right way. He swallowed down the knot forming in his throat and whispered in a husky deep voice that sounded foreign even to him: "May I..."

Tony's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned just this little bit closer and then their lips touched - just a brush of contact, but it went through him like pure electricity and he leaned in further, was reaching for Tony's shoulders, yearned for more... And then his fingers grasped at air.

[ ](http://massivespacewren.tumblr.com/)

[Art by MassiveSpaceWren](http://massivespacewren.tumblr.com/)

He opened his eyes, before he had even realized he had closed them.

Tony had pulled back and looked shocked. His eyes were wide and he scrambled away, jumping to his feet at the edge of the blanket.

"Tony," he whispered, hurt.

"I'm sorry," Tony muttered and his arms were protectively around his chest like he wanted to shield himself. "I'm so sorry. This is on me."

 _See?_ , a bitter voice at the back of his mind said to him. _Tony wouldn't want you._

"I can't do this. I really thought it was time to..."

"It's my fault. I started it." Perhaps he had implied that the kiss was somehow expected. He remembered the conversations they'd had about favors and he wanted to kick himself.

"No," Tony nearly shouted. "I'm sorry! This was a mistake. My mistake. I can't be with you..."

Steve got to his feet too to reach for Tony. The man looked shocked and distressed suddenly and he wanted to offer comfort.

"... I'm in love with Captain America!"

Tony’s voice rang terribly loud across the empty roof.

They stared at each other with wide eyes. Steve was frozen in place not sure he had heard right.

"I'm so sorry. I did not... You remind me of him, with the hair and the... abs and the smile. And he's not even calling me back. It was stupid of me to... Never mind."

"Tony!" he shouted, but the man was already walking away. "Tony!!"

It was his own voice this time, not Nomad’s.

"Wait!"

He allowed a hint of Captain America to slip into the tone.

Tony stopped as if he'd been hit by lightning. And Steve realized with a damning clarity, how bad all of this must look to Tony.

"Steve?"

He pulled of the mask immediately. "Yes, Tony. It's... I didn't _mean_ to."

Tony turned to stare.

"I'm sorry."

"It's been _you_ the whole time?"

"I'm _really_ sorry. I wasn't trying to lead you on."

Tony's face went from blank to surprised - and right back to blank. "The _whole_ time? You were flirting!"

"Yes! Let me explain."

"I thought you didn't even want to talk to me. You didn't take my calls anymore. You never gave me a date to meet up - and..." He turned a surprising shade of red. "Oh," he said. "You were talking to me, just not..."

And Steve, putting some of the pieces together himself, asked: "You thought I wasn't interested?"

"I was never sure. And look at you! You never indicated and then Nomad... He just _asked_. What's that all about?"

"You looked at Captain America as a friend. A hero you've known about your whole life. I didn't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable. To risk our friendship."

Tony's eyes were wide and he gasped. "You were _nervous_?"

"I'm not Cap anymore. There was so much to figure out... I wasn't trying to lead you on, I swear."

It looked like Tony wanted to say something, but then he shook his head, walked towards the door.

"Wait... You said you're in love with me."

Tony stopped, met his eyes. His mouth opened. Then he clamped it shut and frowned.

"Did you mean it?"

Again it seemed like Tony had been robbed of his ability to speak. With some effort he whispered: "Yes."

"Good," Steve said. "But I must warn you. I'm not Captain America anymore. I'm not sure what I'm doing. I'm not sure about anything. But I want to have a date. A real date. I want to try?"

"In a restaurant? Without a mask?"

"Wherever you want."

Again they couldn't do much more than look at each other, searching.

Then, slowly, Tony walked back towards him - past him - towards the blanket. He sat down. "Alright," he said. "Now. Sit down."

"What?" In his hands he was still holding the Nomad mask.

"We're having a date now, Steve."

"Oh." His brilliant strategist mind had not seen that coming, but he was not going to question his luck. So he sat down where he'd been sitting before.

"In fact," Tony said, and he splayed his hand against his own chest in a strange gesture that Steve had no idea how to read, "there is something I need to tell you too."

"About your feelings?" Steve asked hopefully.

Tony looked away. "About Iron Man."

Steve wondered what in the world Shellhead had to do with this - but some possibilities immediately sprang to mind. _Could it be? They're more than friends. Were more than friends..._

Then Tony opened his tie and his suit jacket.

"Tony?"

Just as he was trying to ask, Tony pressed a button on his watch and showed it to him.

Iron Man had mentioned Tony had a way to call him, just like the Avengers ID cards. Not a minute later Iron Man hovered above the roof and landed right by Tony.

"Shellhead," Steve said sheepishly.

"Yeah," Tony replied and to Steve's shock he nearly ripped open his shirt.

Beneath it a metal plate appeared.

Then the armor _opened_. Steve gasped.

It was empty.

"Oh," he said.

It was his lucky day.

He had just found himself on a date with Iron Man and Tony Stark.

* * *

Two weeks later, he wore the mantle of Captain America again.

“See?” Hawkeye said. “I knew you’d come around.”

“Didn’t you tell me I could be a new hero? Be myself whatever the name?”

Hawkeye shrugged and threw an arm around his shoulder as they walked back into the Mansion. Sagely he said: “You’ll always be Cap. It’s who you are.”

“True,” Iron Man said from his spot beside the door. “And it’s good to have you back.”

Not at all surprised to see the armored Avenger right there, waiting for him, he smiled. “It’s good to be back. I hope Mr. Stark won’t mind my taking up space here again.”

“Oh, he won’t mind at all. He’ll make extra room for you, Cap. Special room. No bother at all.”

Steve laughed.

He was back where he’d started, but his time as Nomad had changed everything.

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who hasn't seen the Nomad costume, this is it: 
> 
>  


End file.
